


Switching Teams

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Goal! (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Santiago makes it onto Newcastle United, Gavin brings him onto another team as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Teams

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by Chelsea Frew, who also had the original idea. 
> 
> Written for Stellar Meadow

 

 

The sun beamed in through the windows with no curtains to slow it down. Santiago pulled his pillow over his head, trying to render it dark for just a few more minutes. He tried desperately to go back to sleep--he was still so tired from all the excitement, not to mention the extra training. But he'd already passed the point of no return; after a minute he lifted the pillow from his head and allowed his eyes to focus.

As the blurriness cleared and the room came into sharper view, he realized something disturbing: this was not his room. It was the same size as his room, the same shape, the same general color, but that was the only resemblance. This room was twice as messy as his, and the sheets and duvet he lay on and under were not the blue ones he'd used when making his brand new bed in his brand new apartment. Not unless the blue had mysteriously changed to red overnight.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember something, anything, about where he was. There had been a party. A wild party. When no details followed, he opened his eyes and scanned the room for clues. Nondescript jeans on the floor next to his, glass of water on the nightstand, no books. Finally, his eyes came to rest on the football jersey hanging haphazardly from the open closet door. That was all it took for everything to come flooding back to him.

"Oh, Dios mío," he whispered.

* * *

It had been a celebration--of winning, of signing contracts, of Santiago moving in. Gavin had taken him to a new club, and Santiago had been chatted up by everyone in sight. Someone wanted to be his agent, and men and women alike fell all over themselves to talk to Newcastle's newest football star. Gavin had watched with an amused smile on his face the entire time, while Santiago stood frozen, trying to process everything.

"What?" Santiago said, laughing when the flood of people receded to leave them alone for a minute. "What, are you laughing at me?"

Gavin flung his arm around Santiago's shoulders and grinned. "Nah, mate," he said and smacked a kiss against Santiago's temple, as he'd been doing a lot lately. "Just watching you soak it all in. Like a kid in a candy shop, aren't you? Don't worry, I was the same way."

"You still are the same way, Gavino." Santiago laughed and leaned against Gavin. He was so lucky to have run into Gavin that day in the taxi--and not just because Gavin had gotten him back on the team. Gavin had done all of this before; he knew what to do, who to talk to, how to act. Santiago was just a poor kid from L.A., and sometimes he felt like he'd done nothing but screw up since he got to Newcastle. Everything was so much easier with Gavino to show him the ropes.

"Look, Santi." Gavin squeezed his arm around Santiago's neck, then released him. "Some more of your new fan club."

"I think they're more your type," Santiago shot back as they were flanked on both sides by tall, mini-skirted girls, wearing a great deal of make-up and predatory smiles.

He was teasing, but that didn't make it any less true. The attention was flattering, and he liked looking at pretty girls as much as the next hot-blooded footballer. But when they whispered a hundred different offers in his ear, he was just glad he wasn't as fair-skinned as Gavin. He could imagine the hard time he'd get if Gavin caught him blushing.

Like now.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing?" She was raven haired, encased in something tight and black, and she had her cherry red lips close to his ear. "I could eat you up."

"Oh, is that an offer?" He grinned, then yelped as her hand cupped him roughly. "Hey, I was joking."

"I wasn't." She gripped him harder, and her tongue flicked out to tease his earlobe.

He yelped again and tried to move, but his back was against the bar. His body responded to her touch, swelling into her palm. She squeezed him again, then let go, running her hand up to his side to circle his waist with her slender arm. Although she seemed perfectly willing to finish what she started, he wasn't sure he wanted her to. He clung to the memory of Roz's face--and the sure knowledge of what she would think of this entire situation.

Where the hell had Gavin gone when Santiago needed him?

"Look at you, Santi, making new friends." As though summoned by his thoughts, Gavin reappeared by his side. He looked the girl up and down, grinning in wolfish appreciation. "Hullo, pet, what's your name?"

"Do you care?" She gave him an arch look from under spiky black lashes, running a red nail down his arm.

"Not really." His face didn't change as he turned to his left, and Santiago finally noticed that Gavin was towing his own girl, nearly a clone of the one clinging to Santiago. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," she said, sounding bored.

Santiago's heart jumped. Gavin wasn't going to just leave him here, was he? Alone among the wolves with no way to get home? Was he even supposed to come home, if Gavin had a girl over?

"Great." Gavin grinned wider and turned back to Santiago. "All right, come on, you two. Night is still young, yeah?"

Santiago blinked for a moment, then followed Gavin and his girl out to the front of the club. His own admirer kept her arm linked through his; he thought about shaking her off, but he didn't want to be rude. She was looking around, obviously enjoying being seen walking out with a Newcastle player. He didn't mind it, but he hoped she wasn't expecting anything more than that. Maybe he could make a break for his room when they got back to the flat; he didn't think Gavin would mind taking care of both the women.

But when they got there, Gavin had hold of his arm, dragging him along as he went to the fridge for beers. "All right, ladies," he announced, handing a beer to Santiago and keeping one for himself. He didn't offer any to the women. "Time for some entertainment, what do you say?"

Santiago looked over at the big screen television set expectantly, but Gavin made no move toward it. He hesitated, then copied Gavin's posture, leaning back against the counter. Across the room, the two women were settling onto the couch. The one Gavin had chosen was giggling. She hooked her fingers into the blouse of the other woman and pulled her closer, managing to pull open several buttons at the same time.

"No worries, Gavs," she purred. "We know what you like."

When her mouth found the other woman's, eyes fluttering closed on a soft moan, Santiago felt his jaw dropping open. "Holy Mother of God," he breathed, and heard Gavin chuckle next to him.

"Yeah, thought you'd like that," he said, then leaned close to Santiago's ear and whispered. "Don't worry, I know you don't like the ladies like that. Just enjoy the show, we'll have our fun later."

Santiago stayed right where he was by the counter and watched as the girl he'd accidentally picked up stripped the girl Gavin had left with of both tiny shirt and skimpy bra. He couldn't quite believe where he was. He felt like he was in the middle of a Hollywood porn film. And not a bad one, either. The girls were really hot as they fondled each other's breasts and kissed as if they'd never be allowed to kiss anyone again.

Eventually he became aware of the sensation of someone running their finger up and down his forearm. Since the girls were still on the couch making out, that left only one person. He swiveled his head and found Gavin with a sly smile on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the finger which Gavin had been running up and down Santiago's arm made a quick trip to Santiago's lips. Gavin shook his head. Then, he tugged on the sleeve of Santiago's sport jacket and tilted his head in the direction of the bedrooms.

Santiago wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol he'd consumed, the headiness of watching the girls crawling all over each other on the couch, or the situation in general, but he was as horny as he was confused. However, he was sure it was the alcohol that allowed him to blow right past the confusion to follow Gavin around the couch and into the closest bedroom--Gavin's.

Gavin didn't even bother to close the door behind them. He just pushed Santiago in the direction of the bed, then fell into him, almost toppling them both over. He recovered and backed up just a little. "Oops." He studied Santiago's chest briefly, then said, "You are overdressed, mate. Way overdressed."

He didn't give Santiago any time to answer. He simply took Santiago's jacket by the lapels and pulled up and over until he was able to tug the jacket all the way off. He threw it over his shoulder before starting on the buttons of Santiago's shirt.

When the shirt followed the jacket over Gavin's shoulder, Gavin pressed warm hands to Santiago's now-naked chest. Then he leaned over and pressed warm lips to Santiago's unsuspecting mouth. It was an oddly exhilarating feeling, and Santiago leaned into the kiss, joining it hungrily.

Eventually, they had to break apart to breathe, and when they did, Santiago returned Gavin's favor and swiftly divested Gavin of his own jacket and shirt. They returned to their kissing with renewed passion.

As Gavin's tongue invaded his mouth again, Santiago became aware that his pants were becoming painfully tight. When they once again parted for breath, he bent his head and began to fumble with the button and zipper on his pants. Gavin reached over to help, and pretty soon, his shoes, socks, and pants were strewn all over the floor, Gavin's along with them. They stood facing each other clad only in their boxers. Gavin pulled Santiago to him for another kissing session. This time, Gavin ventured away from Santiago's mouth, kissing a trail down Santiago's neck, over his collarbone, and down to his chest.

When Gavin circled Santiago's nipple with his tongue, Santiago gasped. "Gavino? What are we doing?"

"You are shutting up," Gavin told him firmly. Then he pushed Santiago back onto the bed.

Santiago decided to do what he was told. He shut up, and he allowed Gavin to show him just exactly what they were doing.

* * *

He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face. God, what had he done? What he had done would make his grandmother weep, would make his father rage. What he had done--what they had done--was wonderful.

His grandmother was an ocean and a continent away. And his father hated him now anyway. So what did it matter?

He hauled himself out of bed, fumbling on the floor for his boxers. The rest of his clothes stayed on Gavin's floor as he wandered out and across the hall to his own bedroom to change. Gavin must have already left for practice--or more likely, he had to admit, to find some hair of the dog.

Well, at least one of them would make it to practice on time. Gavin's bad habits wouldn't rub off on him, though he blushed to think of what else had rubbed off on him last night. He cleared his throat and shouldered his practice bag. No, nobody needed to know about this but them. He was certain Gavin would agree.

He made his way out into the trashed living room. To his surprise, the two girls from the night before were still on the couch, curled around each other like kittens. Naked, sexy kittens.

Santiago frowned as he looked at them for a moment before continuing on his way out the door. If Gavin wanted to make something of this, some things were going to have to change. He nodded to himself as he shut the door behind him. Yes, some things were definitely going to be changing around here.

 


End file.
